


The Camera Eye: All in a Day's Work

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [56]
Category: MEJIBRAY, Royz, the GazettE, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, First Time Topping, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on a pirate porn video brings unique challenges - including a four-way in and around a hammock. Meanwhile, Uruha and MiA face the state of their relationship now that MiA and Koichi are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Royz and Kiryu belong to BP Records, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, GazettE belongs to PS Company, I own the story only. The video the boys are working on is inspired by a real-life porno - Pirates (2005), directed by Joone and released by Digital Playground/Adam & Eve. I utilized their basic concept of the story centering around a couple of inept pirate hunters who are put on the trail of a dangerous pirate with supernatural ambitions after rescuing one of his victims. (And can you believe that this series is turning the big five-o with this installment?)

Subaru lay on his back on the hammock, holding his iPad in front of him. They were four days into the pirate video shoot now. He felt like he could feel the ship rocking below them – even though they weren't shooting on the boat today. No, the boat had been earlier this week, when they were allowed to take it just far enough out to give the illusion of being at sea.

That had posed an interesting set of challenges – mostly cameras rolling all over the place whenever the ship rocked (which happened more often than Uruha had planned, even in calm waters). There was also the matter of actors trying to stand fixed in one place when the ship was moving – which was easier said than done.

What made it harder is that all the actors had to make it look like they had long-standing “sea legs” - since their characters were pirates and pirate hunters – when most of them had only been on a ferryboat. Subaru felt like he'd gained more balance and leg strength working on this film than he had in umpteen years of physical education in school.

On land, they'd faced their own challenges – like learning to at least passably fence. Several of the characters were involved in sword fighting – and fortunately, one of their wealthy benefactors had a friend who was a fencing instructor. (Like the people who owned the boat, the teacher wasn't told the true nature of the video they were working on. Uruha had told the boat owners they were making a family film, and the fencing instructor thought he was training them to be in a music video.)

Subaru didn't have to fight on-camera – his character just pointed a sword at a few people. But he did watch as MiA, Koichi, Mahiro, Tsuzuku and Ryoga took their lessons – and Koichi proved to be surprisingly good at it.

“I was in the kendo club at school,” he said – drawing a lot of open-mouthed stares. “What? Do you guys think I did nothing in school but look unique?”

Now, they were in the second round of shooting. The first one had been on the ship. The second one was in a TV studio where a mainstream company had just been shooting a European-set historical drama – where Junji had been able to alter sets to look like ship's cabins and taverns. This was also going to include the vast majority of the sex scenes.

The third round would come after this, in Okinawa, where they were going to shoot exteriors – including an orgy scene featuring a bunch of “special guest” performers doing cameos.

Subaru was just glad his character was going to be observing the orgy. Four people being involved was his usual limit.

And that was precisely what they were going to be shooting today – a foursome. It was going to be the finale of the video – himself, Mahiro, Koichi and MiA. It was going to start out with two guys fooling around on the hammock itself and two on the cushions in front, and then end up with all four of them entwined on the cushions. Subaru was very much looking forward to it – especially since he and Mahiro were going to be the two on the hammock.

Yawning, he went to Google Docs and pulled up the file marked “Summary” - the treatment of the overall video – figuring he'd review the plot as a whole:

_The video opens in the chambers of Captain Gregory Hawk (Tsuzuku), who has called in his first mate, Bill Toppenbottom (MiA) and his second mate, Biff Bottumsup (Koichi) into his cabin for a discussion. He tells them about his desire to acquire the Mirror of Fate, a device that can convey absolute power upon its holder if the person knows the correct incantation. He says that a crew member of the ship they had just ransacked had given him a valuable clue as to where to find it – it's somewhere on the nearby shore, “at the space where the clouds kiss the moon.” He charges his crew members with finding it, and they seal their resolve with a threesome._

_SEX SCENE – Tsuzuku/MiA/Koichi_

_We then move on to the ship of the Chase brothers, who are pirate hunters – but aren't very good at what they're doing. The elder of the two, Andrew (Kouki) tries to instill confidence in the crew, but they're discouraged – the only person who still believes in him is his younger brother, George (Subaru). As Andrew is disappointed and George is trying to cheer him up, they spot something floating in the water – it's a young man with most of his clothes torn off. They pull him on board and discover that he is Charles Everbutt (Manabu), the sole survivor of the Pink Torpedo, the ship that Hawk's crew just attacked. Charles tells them about Hawk and how he seemed to be looking for something he called the Mirror of Fate. Andrew decides they will go after Hawk and save their careers. He promises Charles his protection, and meanwhile, goes to see an old friend – Spike Everlast, a professional spy (Ryoga). Spike is a very good friend indeed, and is eager to welcome Andrew._

_SEX SCENE – Kouki/Ryoga_

_After the sex, Spike agrees to infiltrate Hawk's crew and find out his secrets. Meanwhile, George goes to shore to start his investigation of Hawk's crew – where he suddenly finds himself at the wrong end of a sword. The man on the other end of it introduces himself as the Black Falcon (Mahiro), and says he is a rival of Hawk who is willing to do anything to bring him down – even if it means cooperating with pirate hunters. George demands that Falcon prove his loyalty and that he's not just looking to entrap the Chase brothers. The Falcon takes George upstairs and proves it in no uncertain terms._

_SEX SCENE – Mahiro/Subaru_

_Meanwhile, Spike arrives at Hawk's ship posing as a pirate looking for work. Hawk asks him if he knows anything about the Mirror of Fate, restates his desire to acquire it and then asks Spike to prove his desire to serve._

_SEX SCENE – Tsuzuku/Ryoga_

_On shore, Bill and Biff aren't getting very far. They have been asking several people about the Mirror of Fate, or any place where “the clouds kiss the moon.” Then, they spot the Black Falcon and think he might be looking for the Mirror as well. They ambush the Falcon and engage him in a sword fight, and George accidentally saves the day by swinging onto the scene on a rope and falling on top of Bill and Biff. Discouraged, Bill and Biff retreat to their inn for comfort, liquid and otherwise._

_SEX SCENE – MiA/Koichi_

_Back on the Chase brothers' ship, Andrew receives a report from Spike. He realizes the Mirror is a lot more dangerous than originally thought, and if Hawk gets hold of it, it could mean the destruction of every law-abiding citizen of this island. He sends Spike to warn George, and meanwhile, he reassures Charles of his protection – and offers him comfort._

_SEX SCENE – Kouki/Manabu_

_Bill and Biff are exploring the woods of the island with the Falcon and George on their trail. They come across a large clearing that is a popular spot for parties – or, rather, orgies._

_SEX SCENE – Orgy featuring lots of players from Eros Video_

_While watching the action, Biff suddenly realizes this is the place where the clouds (blobs of semen) kiss the moon (an ass). As soon as the revelers leave, they go to explore the spot – just as Spike arrives also. He engages the two in a duel, and in the scuffle, the corner of a pirate chest is revealed. George and the Falcon grab for it, but Hawk himself shows up, snatches it up and thanks his two henchmen for finding the Mirror – but now, it's time to die. Bill and Biff are stunned, and George tells him that their captain was planning to double-cross them all along – he has no intention of sharing his power with anyone. They all know that if Hawk opens the box, says the incantation and unleashes the power of the mirror, it's all over. He fights them all off, and it appears all is lost – until Andrew decides to make a swinging entrance like George did before, falls off the rope and lands on Hawk with a splat. This allows George to grab the mirror and make a run of it – when he trips and drops the box. A smashing sound is heard. He's broken the mirror, thus ending its power. The brothers have saved the day with their incompetence._

_Later, there is a celebration on the brothers' ship. Biff and Bill have decided to join their crew. Bill pulls George aside and thanks him for everything he's done – in more ways than one._

_SEX SCENE – MiA/SUBARU_

_The party continues into the night, when Bill and George, after washing, go back upstairs and are joined by Biff and the Falcon (who reveals his name is actually Eugene Black), where they have four-way fun in and around a hammock. In another room, Andrew seems to have found true love with Charles._

_CONCLUDING SEX – MiA/Koichi/Mahiro/Subaru foursome, intercut with Kouki/Manabu_

_The brothers sail off into the sunset, happily ever after, carrying a new reputation as the pirate hunters who brought down the dreaded Captain Hawk._

_In a post-credit scene, we see Hawk left alone on the island, looking forlornly at a pile of shattered mirror shards – until he overhears a few of the orgy participants from before discussing another hidden magical artifact, the Golden Dagger – and this one is unbreakable. He rushes over to them and offers them a career opportunity as pirates, then jumps up and down, yelling, “I'M BACK!” Quick fade to black, with the words, “The End . . . Maybe?”_

Subaru couldn't help being proud reading all that – largely because he knew that Tomoya was part of the team that had come up with that plot. It was so strong that it could almost stand on its own without all the sex.

He was having visions of Tomoya getting up on the JAVA stage next year to accept a Best Screenplay award – along with the other three, of course – and it filled him with warmth.

Subaru suddenly felt weight on the edge of the hammock – someone else had sat down next to him. He quickly shifted over, and the someone else stretched out beside him.

“This is comfortable,” MiA said. “Sure you don't want to change places for the actual scene and let Koichi and I have the hammock?”

“It's comfortable, but it's going to be moving around while we're doing stuff,” Subaru said, snuggling against MiA. “Sure you want to do that?”

“You have a point.” MiA wrapped his arms around Subaru. “At least for the sex scene with just you and me, we're on a bunk.”

“I miss being here with you like this,” Subaru said. “I mean, cuddling like this. We used to do this all the time, and . . .”

And then, Subaru had gotten together with Tomoya, and MiA with Kochi. Although Subaru felt a small pang of guilt that he hadn't been completely exclusive with Tomoya – he'd done plenty of snuggling, and more, with Mahiro when the two couples had been together.

“We still can, you know,” MiA said. “Koichi isn't jealous. He'd probably join us.”

“You're happy together in your home – right?” Subaru raised his head.

“Yes,” MiA said. “Incredibly happy. It was kind of a struggle at first, trying to fit our lives together – where to put all my Star Wars stuff and all his strange stuffed animals. But, well, you've seen the end result.”

MiA and Koichi's apartment was a place where a large stuffed Yoda peacefully coexisted with a My Pet Monster. It featured wall hangings of a rabbit with a machine gun next to a vintage poster for The Empire Strikes Back. There was a Death Star globe on one table and a pink chainsaw on another.

In other words, it was quintessentially THEM.

“I'm so glad,” Subaru said, reaching up and running his fingers over MiA's hair. “But I'm also glad we can be together like this. It's, well . . . one reason I'm glad I'm in this industry. I wouldn't be able to do this anywhere else. Be in love and be with other guys, I mean.”

“How is Tomoya adjusting to it all?” MiA said. “Given that he was a newbie . . .”

“He loves it,” Subaru said. “He loved writing this video, and, well . . . just between you and me? I think he really has a thing for Junji. They've been together a lot.”

“You're not jealous?” MiA reached over and put his hand on top of Subaru's.

“Why should I be?” Subaru said. “I know that he loves me. And besides, it would be hypocritical if I was, because, well . . .”

He glanced over to the other side of the room, where Uruha was talking with Mahiro, and a flush spread over his cheeks.

“Because you have just as much of a thing for Mahiro?” said MiA, teasingly.

“Is . . . is that bad?” Subaru said, quickly.

MiA leaned his head on Subaru's. “You know, Yuuki and Yo-ka and I were talking about that. About, well, how that's the way you make friends. You fall madly in love with a guy, and have a passionate affair with him, and then he becomes one of your closest buddies. You did that with Yuuki, and then Yo-ka, and then me.”

“Oh – I didn't think of it like that,” Subaru said. “Um . . . well, it's just how I am?”

“It's sweet, in a way,” MiA said. “And I like that Koichi and I can now get to know Mahiro through you.”

Get to know him very well in a few minutes, Subaru thought – even though the initial pairings were Mahiro/Subaru and Koichi/MiA.

And then, a voice from the side said, “Hey! What's going on?” - and a weight landed on the other side of the hammock in a blur of pink.

“No, Koichi!” Subaru said. “You're upsetting the balance, and . . .” 

The hammock abruptly tipped over, spilling all three of them on the ground in a heap. Subaru ended up on the top of the pile – with poor MiA on the bottom.

“Ooops,” Koichi said.

Subaru slowly dragged himself off the heap and stood up, slowly. “I think we need to have our hair and makeup redone,” he said.

* * *

Across the room, Uruha watched the scene – the two boys cuddled in the hammock, talking, and then Koichi's sudden, disastrous entrance.

He had a small smile on his face while it was all happening – although he felt a strange gnawing inside himself as well.

“Uruha-san?” Mahiro said. “Are you okay?”

“Just distracted for a moment,” he said.

Distracted by the sight of MiA, that is. The gnawing was the pangs of jealousy. He knew he had to keep an open mind – that was the way that things were in the industry. His own relationship was built on that kind of trust – he wouldn't have known MiA's touch to begin with if he didn't have an understanding with Kai.

But he could't help but feel like an addict deprived of his favorite fix. He hadn't been with MiA since he started his relationship with Koichi. He figured he should let the couple have time together to establish the relationship, determine their priorities and limits, before they resumed it.

He knew MiA hadn't taken other lovers, either – onscreen or off, since this was his first video since MiA Adore. But that was about to change now – he had this foursome now, and tomorrow, they'd be shooting the two-scene with him and Subaru. He also had the threesome at the beginning of the video and the scene with Koichi – in fact, MiA would be getting more sex than anyone else in the film.

If he's going to be with other guys onscreen, Uruha thought, does that extend to offscreen? Is he ready to have me approach him, and . . .

“Uruha-san?” Mahiro said. “Um, you've been distracted for quite awhile.”

Uruha sighed. This was not professional at all. He had to maintain directorial distance. He was here to make a video – not get laid.

“I think we'd better get going with the scene,” Uruha said.

* * *

MiA was back in hair and makeup, having the damage from his fall (and, quite frankly, the cuddling with Subaru) repaired, when he saw Uruha leaning over the cameras.

He felt a small pang in his heart at the sight of him. He meant it when he told Subaru he was happy with Koichi – ecstatically so, in fact. There was just something comfortable about their life together – as crazy as it might look on the surface. This was what he was waiting for his entire life.

But that didn't mean he had lost the love he had for Uruha. And it was genuine love. He had never thought of the relationship as anything but.

He'd been so busy lately – the move to the new apartment, the JAVA Awards, a modeling assignment – that he hadn't thought much about it lately. But now that he was on a set with his director, his mentor . . . and yes, his lover . . . he couldn't help but do so.

MiA walked over to Uruha. “Hey,” he said. “It feels like forever since we've done this, doesn't it?”

“Forever and a day,” Uruha said. “But it really hasn't been that long, considering that I barely got MiA Adore handed over in time to qualify for the JAVAs. I'm just sorry that didn't work out.”

“It's okay, Uruha,” MiA said. “I did win an award. It just wasn't that one. And I'm always going to be grateful that you did that video for me.”

“I wanted that video to win, though,” Uruha said, softly. “It was, well . . . personal.” He gave MiA a small smile. “That's selfish of me, isn't it? I mean, our own people won instead – and Jin and Byou deserved the win. They worked their asses off on that thing.”

“It's not selfish,” MiA said, gently. “It was personal for both of us.” He reached out and took Uruha's hand in both of his. “It was OUR video.”

“It really was, wasn't it?” Uruha said. “I mean, Jin and Tomoya and Saga may have written the vignettes, but . . . the basic ideas came from you and me. It was, well . . . a summing up of our time together.”

He's making it sound so final, MiA thought. He's making it sound like we'll never be together again.

“Uruha,” he said, “it doesn't have to be the end.”

The director raised his head, looking baffled for a moment. “MiA?” he said.

“We put it on hold because of me and Koichi,” MiA said. “But that doesn't mean we can't take it off hold when the time is right. I . . . I miss you. Isn't that strange? I'm settling in, starting a life with the man I love, but still, sometimes . . . I miss you.”

“Not strange,” Uruha said, softly. “At least . . . not for people like us.”

“Subaru and I were just talking,” MiA said, “about his capacity to fall in love. He just seems to keep falling for one guy after another – even though he loves Tomoya more than life itself, and Tomoya loves him back just as much. I think . . . I might have the same kind of capacity. I've been waiting for Koichi my whole life, but still . . .”

“Maybe that's what makes porn people different from society as a whole,” Uruha said. “The world outside calls us a bunch of sluts – but is that really it, or do we just have the capacity to multi-love?”

“I think we've just answered that question ourselves, didn't we?” MiA said.

And then, another question rose up in the back of MiA's mind, one that other PSC Productions people had asked themselves in the past . . . if I do succeed in being a director, if I find myself making mainstream films instead of porn . . . will I feel comfortable in a world that doesn't necessarily accept the way I am?

“When are we going to know when the time is right to . . .” MiA leaned his head against Uruha's.

“We'll know,” Uruha said. “Or, rather, you'll know. Whenever you're ready for us to start it up again, whenever you've talked it over with Koichi and he understands . . . I'll be here.”

“Okay . . . is it crazy that I want to matchmake Koichi with someone?” MiA said. “That I want to find another boyfriend for him, so I'll know he'll have somebody to be happy with when I'm with you?”

“Not crazy at all,” Uruha said. “I don't think I would have taken the plunge with you if Kai didn't already have Shou.”

“Well, then, let's make a pact,” MiA said. “First one of us who meets someone who looks like he has potential for Koichi introduces them.”

“You'd know that better than me,” Uruha said. 

“I'll just have the last word on any candidates.”

“Fair enough.” Uruha pulled MiA into his arms for a hug, wanting to keep holding onto him, to not let go . . .

But he did. Because it was time to let go – for now.

“Come on,” he said. “We have a crew and some very eager boys waiting for us.”

* * *

Subaru's costume for this scene was just a pair of pants and a vest. His character apparently decided it wasn't worth getting fully dressed again after his fun with MiA below decks.

“I guess George just assumes it's going to be a sex party,” Subaru said.

“Why not?” said Mahiro. “I mean, up until this point, he's either been having sex with people or people around him have been having sex. He's just assuming it's going to happen again.”

“It's always that way in our videos,” Koichi said from down on the cushions. “Nobody is surprised at all by any of this. It's just, 'Well, what do you know, I'm fucking again!'”

“Life can be that way sometimes, too,” Subaru said. He was very much thinking of the spontaneous foursome in the hotel room after the JAVAs.

“Sometimes,” Koichi said. “Not ALL the time, though. I mean, our characters in these videos must have days where they think, 'Hey, something's wrong! I'm not fucking anyone!'”

Uruha came over with MiA. “Okay,” he said. “I think we're ready to go, guys. Now, what's going to happen is that after the action gets going, we're going to stop just long enough for MiA and Koichi to take their cushions and move over a bit to the side – so they're in no danger of being hit by a swinging hammock. The cushions will be put in place for the finale of the scene – and we went over what order you'll all be in.”

Uruha didn't normally dictate positions for sex scenes, but for this one, he worked it out with the actors – he had an idea of what he wanted, but he wanted to make sure everyone was okay with it.

“Are you all comfortable?” he said. He got a chorus of “yes.” “Koichi? I know it's not something you normally do . . .”

“Uruha, I'm not a one-trick pony,” Koichi said. “I'll be fine with it.”

“Okay, guys,” Uruha said. “Then . . . places!”

The scene began with Koichi and Mahiro's characters comparing their fighting stances. When Uruha yelled “Action!” they were the only two on-camera, and were posed as if they were dueling, imaginary swords in their hands.

“You always stand like that?” Koichi said. “I'm amazed you can make any fast moves.”

“I make some of the fastest moves you've ever seen,” Mahiro said. “That's why I'm called the Falcon – because I swoop in and attack.”

“That's your real name?” Koichi said, skeptically. “Falcon?”

“No,” said Mahiro. “It's Eugene Black, but don't tell anybody.”

At that moment, Subaru and MiA's characters entered. “Hi, hi, everyone!” Subaru said. “Who's up for some rum?”

“Where have you two been?” Koichi said.

Subaru and MiA exchanged glances. “Discussing things!” Subaru said.

“Important things!” MiA added.

“Well, never mind,” said Koichi, holding his arms out to MiA. “I'm just glad to see you!”

“And I'm just glad to see you!” Subaru said, rushing over to Mahiro. “I'm so happy you came with us.”

“I wasn't going to go anywhere without you,” Mahiro said, wrapping his arms around Subaru's waist as the two settled into the hammock.

“It doesn't bother you that I'm a pirate hunter and you're a pirate?” Subaru said.

“Every relationship has its little differences to overcome.”

The two men began to kiss – first softly, then with more heat, Subaru running his arms over Mahiro's back and shoulders as their lips opened wide enough for the camera to catch that they were rubbing their tongues against one another.

Meanwhile, on the cushions, MiA and Koichi were in full makeout already, pulling each other closer as their tongues rubbed together, hands moving across clothing. Koichi pushed MiA's shirt down and off – since it was already unfastened after the character's earlier playtime with Subaru – and MiA started to work on Koichi's garments, untying his vest and working on the laces holding up his pants.

“Cut,” Uruha called. “Okay, MiA and Koichi, move over some – we're going to have a couple of cameras on you and a couple on the other boys. And you can all ditch the clothes – we're going to dissolve straight to action.”

“Thank God,” Koichi said, yanking off the vest and shirt. “Slowly being stripped out of this would be a bitch.”

“Why aren't we being filmed separately?” Subaru said as he pulled off his vest and tossed it on the floor. “The two couples, I mean.”

“A good question,” Uruha said. “And the answer is sound spillover. We want to be able to hear the moans from one couple in the background while we're focusing on the other.”

“That makes sense.” Mahiro finished stripping. “Okay, when I stand next to the hammock, where do you want me to . . .”

“Left side,” Uruha said. “The camera can get you better that way. Okay, action!”

MiA didn’t need much more encouragement - he immediately tipped Koichi back on the cushions and began kissing his way down his neck, his hands roaming down his lover’s body, moving down over his chest and caressing the nipples. Koichi let out a small gasp and a moan of, “Yes, baby.”

That was enough for MiA to quickly move down further, his mouth capturing a hard bud and sucking rapidly on it, lifting his head so the camera could catch him running his tongue back and forth over it. He looked into his lover’s eyes as he did so, a teasing glance that let him know that more was to come.

Then, he began to kiss and lick his way down Koichi’s torso, camera following him all the way . . .not that he was paying that much attention to it right now. Not when his senses were filled with the scent and taste of his lover’s skin and the sound of his pleasure.

He raised his head when he reached his ultimate goal, reaching out to wrap his fingers around the hardness, stroking lightly as Koichi moaned. “Oh, God, that’s good, that’s so good . . .”

MiA leaned over, stroking his tongue from the base of the hardness to the tip, running around the head, then headed back down again. His whole body was quivering with need to take it in his lips and suck, but he knew they needed to film this first . . .

Finally, he was able to move down, engulfing the tip in his lips. This particular angle wasn’t good for deep-throating - he usually had to be on his knees for that, with his partner sitting in front of him - but he’d be able to get down pretty far, his fingers brushing at the base of his lover’s erection as he sucked, moving up and down on the shaft, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of cock sliding through his lips and tongue - camera or no camera.

“Suck it,” Koichi moaned. “Suck it, please . . .”

MiA obened, moving his head faster, making sure the camera could capture the cock sliding through his lips - but otherwise lost in pleasure, surrendering to the feel and taste of the one he loved . . .

Meanwhile, on the hammock, Subaru and Mahiro started kissing hard as soon as the cameras were on them, tongues rubbing against each other, Mahiro raising his head long enough for the camera to capture him nipping at Subaru’s neck.

The smaller man rolled over so he could stand up next to the hammock, and Subaru sat up halfway, breathing heavily, wondering where his lover went - and then Mahiro bent over so he was touching his tongue to the instep of Subaru’s foot. He began to run it slowly up his leg, teasing Subaru with his eyes as he moved, going just fast enough so audiences wouldn’t grow bored with this part of the foreplay - but slow enough to keep his lover and the viewers in suspense.

He moved over his thigh, and headed further upward, raising his head, giving Subaru a heated look as he ran his fingers lightly over his cock.

“Please,” Subaru moaned. “I want your mouth . . .”

Mahiro bent over further - and he took Subaru in with one fast motion, sucking on him hard, making Subaru let out a little cry. Subaru reached down to grasp Mahiro’s head, not caring about the damn cameras, all the mattered to him was the hot mouth moving up and down on him, the fact that this man seemed to be eating him alive, but it was so goddam delicious.

He found himself raising his hips a little as Mahiro moved faster, taking him in deep, almost to the point where Subaru wondered if he was going to deep-throat him . . .

And then, he pulled back and away, and Subaru let out a groan of disappointment - but he knew it was necessary, he couldn’t come like this, not with what had to happen next. He quickly flipped over on the hammock, bringing his knees up, putting his ass on full display.

The next thing he felt was a firm spank on one cheek. He let out a little cry - and was rewarded with another smack on the other side.

“So beautiful,” Mahiro said, reaching for the phial next to the hammock that was supposed to represent the kind of oil that men would use during the period the film took place - but which was really a very modern lube.

Meanwhile, on the cushions, MiA was on all fours as well, his head buried in his folded arms as his ass was in the air, Koichi’s fingers deep inside it - a reversal from their usual roles when alone together, which is what made it all the more exciting.

“Yes,” MiA said. “Keep doing it, I want you in me . . .”

Koichi gently curved the two fingers inside his lover, rubbing against a sensitive spot that made MiA shudder and moan. He was enjoying this immensely, the sensation of MiA’s tight heat, the way he was perfectly in control at the moment, and those wonderful noises his lover was making.

All he had to was move a little bit this way to bring about a gasp, stroke a little that way to turn it into a full-throated moan, with MiA pushing his hips back against him, wanting even more. He pushed the third finger in, gently, wanting to open his lover up without pain.

He glaneced over toward the hammock, seeing the other couple in a similar state, Subaru on all fours, moaning, a blissful expression on his pretty face, Mahiro’s fingers sliding in and out of that beautiful ass . . .

It just made what he was doing seem all the hotter knowing it was being mirrored on the other side of the room, that Mahiro was experiencing the same thing that he was right now, that Subaru was being finger-fucked as thoroughly as MiA was.

When both men slid their fingers out of their partners, Uruha yelled “Cut!” - and approached Koichi and Mahiro with very modern baby wipes to clean their hands. He already had an idea in his head how the finished scene would look until this point - he’d use montage editing, cutting back and forth between both couples, matching blow job to blow job, ass play to ass play.

“All right,” he said. “Move the cushions over - we’re going to film Subaru leaning off the hammock to kiss MiA, and then go into the four-way.”

They brought the cushions back in front of the hammock, and MiA got on all fours again. This was supposed to be the kiss that transitioned the scene from a doucle two-way to a four-way - Subaru would lean off the hammock, supposedly while still being finger-fucked, and kiss MiA’s lips - which would dissolve to all four of them on the cushions. It would be a tight shot of just the two boys’ heads, so Mahiro and Koichi stepped back, the latter reaching for the lube and slicking himself, the former just stroking himself lightly - in both cases, keeping themselves ready for the main event.

As soon as the camera was rolling again, Subaru leaned over and kissed MiA passionately, pushing his tongue into his mouth, feeling the other man respond, reaching up to caress the back of his head.

“Cut,” Uruha yelled again, and Subaru felt his heart start to pound in anticipation. It was time for what all this had been building up to - and he just hoped he’d be able to control himself once it was in full swing, that he wouldn’t climax too soon.

Mahiro knelt on the cushions, and Subaru got on his hands and knees in front of him. MiA knelt behind Subaru, Koichi behind MiA, the latter two making use of the lube on both themselves and the asses in front of them..

“Okay,” Uruha said. “You guys ready to go?”

“Oh, yes,” Subaru said in a tone of voice that drew laughter from the crew.

“All right,” the director called. “Action!”

Oh, how Subaru had been waiting for that cue. He opened his mouth, running his tongue along Mahiro’s hardness, caressing it base to tip with long, slow strokes . . .

. . .while MiA parted Subaru’s ass, bringing himself to his entrance and starting to push in, taking his time so he’d feel nothing but pleasure . . .

. . .and Koichi was doing the same thing to MiA, filling him slowly even as MiA filled Subaru, trying to match his lover’s pace with the other man.

MiA sucked in a breath right away. Oh, God, he was really going to have to practice self-control with this one. He’d forgotten what it felt like to fuck and be fucked at the same time, to be simultaneously seme and uke, the penetrator and the penetrated.

Subaru was having similar thoughts - he was being filled from both ends, Mahiro’s cock in his mouth, MiA’s in his ass. He was starting to feel like he was being completely invaded and possessed, like he couldn’t tell where he ended and the two of them began - and he loved it.

When Koichi and MiA were both fully in, they paused, and Subaru paused as well, sliding his mouth away from Mahiro, just licking the shaft lightly.

Then, Koichi began to thrust slowly, and MiA thrust in the same rhythm, while Subaru wrapped his lips around the tip of Mahiro’s hardness, starting to suck him gently. Subaru closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment, not thinking about the damn cameras, not when he was so utterly full of cock.

He could feel MiA sliding in and out of his ass, and he knew Koichi was doing the same thing, fucking MiA as he was being fucked, and that made him suck Mahiro harder, moving his head faster, wanting to give all this pleasure MiA was giving him to his newest lover.

Mahiro just had his eyes wide open, enjoying the amazing visual, seeing Subaru in front of him, mouth and ass filled, and then MiA thrusting into him, his beautiful face a mask of bliss as Koichi pushed into his bottom, being as thoroughly taken as one man could be.

MiA began to move faster, focusing on his own breathing, because he was lost in waves of overwhelming sensation - the tight heat of Subaru as he plunged into the boy, the solidness of Koichi moving within him, the stroking against his most senstive spots both on his cock and in his ass, the sounds of all that moaning, including his own, the mingling scents of four men in heat . . .

“Fuck me,” he moaned, even as he fucked Subaru, Koichi’s cock pushing harder and faster into him as he pushed harder and faster into the younger man, which just made Subaru suck Mahiro harder, take him deeper in his mouth.

Mahiro was thrusting now, too, pushing himself into that velvety softness that slid all around him, grabbing at the blond hair, moaning that he was so damn good, that he wanted him to suck him more . . .

Koichi was just losing himself in the unfamiliar sensation of topping, of being inside his lover, feeling the heat of that ass caress him as he moved faster and faster still, hearing the sounds of the other men - and knowing that by extension, he was fucking Subaru and Mahiro too, wasn’t he, he was making every one of them his own . . .

They were all pounding into each other now, Koichi thrusting hard into MiA who thrust hard into Subaru who sucked Mahiro as hard and as fast as he could, taking that luscious thing in so far he was almost deep-throating him.

Subaru didn’t know how much longer he was going to hold on. He was nothing but a channel for cock now, one plunging into him from behind, one from his front, and he was feeling hot pleasure rising within him, hotter and faster, his whole body starting to tremble . . .

MiA was just as lost in the pleasure, letting out sounds that were almost inhuman, feeling thrusts deep in his body, pleasuring him from within as he pounded into Subaru, giving and receiving until he was sure he was going to explode . . .

Mahiro pushed into Subaru’s mouth, thinking that he was being sucked so damn hard, he was overwhelmed by the sex all around him, he wasn’t going to hold on any . . .

A hard downstroke did it for him. He cried out, pulling out of Subaru’s mouth, covering that beautiful face with white as he came in long waves.

Mahiro’s orgasm finally broke the last of Subaru’s control, and he let out a near-scream, hot shudders of pleasure overwhelming him until he finally collapsed, breathlessly, his ass still in the air.

The sound of the other two orgasms did it for Koichi, and he let go with a violent shudder, barely remembering to pull away from MiA so he could cover his ass with come . . .just as MiA finally broke, his cries reverberating off the walls as he pulled out of Subaru, pouring himself all over his ass like Mahiro had done to his face.

Subaru finally completely collapsed on top of Mahiro, his head on his stomach, and MiA sagged down next to him, leaning on Subaru’s back. Koichi was already there, and he moved so he was snuggling against MiA.

The four of them just stayed on the cushions, a breathless heap. None of them could move if their lives depended on it right now.

“Um, guys?” Uruha said. “Are you okay?”

Subaru somehow managed to raise his head – which felt like a ton of lead bricks. “I'm fine,” he said.

Mahiro just half-raised his hand, and MiA made an “mmph” noise.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Uruha said. “There's a shower room a couple of doors down from here if you want to use it.”

MiA finally managed to sit halfway up. “I hope nobody else is using this studio,” he said, “with all the naked guys walking around.”

“Mmmph,” Koichi said, stirring next to him. “Being seme tires you out. No wonder you switch back and forth.”

Subaru was just thinking that this film was as much a fairy tale as anything from Disney. Supposedly, George, his character, had just bagged a notorious pirate . . . and then had wild sex with MiA's character . . . and then did this. No mere mortal had that kind of stamina.

Not to mention, he thought, that the boy probably wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

MiA had managed to stand up, and he held his hand out to Subaru. The younger man let himself be pulled to his feet.

“So what are we all doing after this?” MiA said. “Are we going to Starbucks?”

“YOU go to Starbucks,” Koichi said. “I'm going home and collapsing on the couch.”

“Couch collapse sounds good,” Mahiro said as Subaru pulled him to his feet.

“You might get home to find Junji on the couch already,” Subaru said.

“Then I'll collapse on top of him. It won't be the first time.”

They all headed off to the shower room together. They'd earned their couch collapse. Vigorous sex was all in a day's work.

* * *

Uruha sat in front of his computer, watching the rushes from that day. The boys were, as usual, breathtaking. Subaru had incredible chemistry with Mahiro – just like he'd had with Yo-ka and MiA before him. There were just certain guys he was flat-out magic with.

And MiA and Koichi . . . one look at them and you could tell they were meant to be together. There was just, well, a certain vibe between a true couple that you couldn't get from anything else. Every time they looked at one another, you could sense the tenderness.

He knew the audience would pick up on it – and it would be a key to the video's success. Because Uruha knew it would be. Even the raw footage had the feel of “smash hit” all over it – much like Datenshi Blue before it.

He was still trying to maintain his directorial distance from the subject matter – but he still couldn't help the little jealous pang at seeing how much MiA and Koichi were in love, even if, at the same time, he was happy for them.

_But it would be selfish for me to not want him to find true love,_ he thought. _Especially when I have a true love of my own._ Breaking up with Kai to be with him was out of the question from the get-go.

So, he was going to hold onto MiA's promise that when the time was right, they'd resume their relationship – with the understanding that their time together would be just an interlude, that they'd both be going back to the men they belonged with.

Until then, they'd continue working on this video together . . . and other videos to come. He knew MiA was going to have a prime role in the upcoming genie film that would star Subaru, for one thing. And there would be other concepts after that. MiA made for a very good artistic muse.

There were lots of different types of partnerships in this business – professional, romantic, sexual – and very often, all of the above. He had the best kind of partnership with MiA – all of the above, with an added dose of affection and respect.

That kind of thing made “all in a day's work” worth it.


End file.
